


My Boy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: thebunnyden, Domestic, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Characters: John with Sam and Dean (younger than ten) OR John with young Adam (if you prefer).</p><p>Prompt:John reads children stories to his kids, stuff like Where the Wild Things Are, the Grimm brother fairytales, etc and we see how his children and himself react to what they are afraid of, believe, and suspect..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



John Winchester settled himself next to his youngest son on their special 'storytime chair'. Adam wouldn't sit anywhere else to hear a story. He opened their copy of Cinderella. He felt the cushion slide as Adam snuggled even closer to his side. He carefully watched as Adam tried to hide his thumb in his mouth. He was selfishly enjoying the time he was able to spend doing simple things like this with Adam. Adam who would look at him like he was the greatest, and would save him from things like the trolls and evil bunnies in his story books.

John read on about poor Cinderella’s evil stepsisters and wicked stepmother and watched as Adam's five-year old innocent eyes glistened tears waiting to fall. He hated to see Adam afraid of a simple story, and kicked himself for not picking a more child friendly version of the tale. Times like these he saw the contrast between his eldest boys and Adam. Adam , who still wanted to snuggle and sit on his lap. Adam was the one who would squeal, “Daddy!” with a bright smile that he knew was just for him, when John was able to get a few days away to visit. At this moment his kid was so scared he was going to cry and it was all his fault.

“Sh, Baby, it's alright. You are safe and you have nothing to worry about. No one will ever treat you like that, Adam.” John closed the book and gathered the small boy in his arms. It had been a long time since he had a small son to comfort. Dean would be sixteen soon enough and was ready to start hunting on his own. Not that John would ever allow that to happen. Sam, Sam only listened to one voice, and sadly John knew it was not his. John wasn't sure when Sam had replaced him with Dean in his life. John may have the title of sir, but Dean was the one that had Sam's respect.

He closed the Brother's Grimm book and grabbed a Dr. Seuss , he would read 'The Cat In The Hat' a million times if it made his baby boy smile again. He failed both of Mary's sons, and he would not to fail Kate's as well.


End file.
